Gleek Upon a Time
by Pally the second
Summary: Regina wasn't the first to use The Dark Curse. Rumpelstiltskin had to test it first. Puckelberry Finn and Quinn bashing
1. Chapter 1: The First Curse

Gleek Upon a Time

Chapter 1: The First Dark Curse

Regina wasn't the first to use The Dark Curse. Rumpelstiltskin had to test it first.

~Gleek Upon a Time~

Up in the mountains in Rumpelstiltskin Palace a blond hair, green eyed beauty in a aquae dress fit for a princess was tearing apart Rumpel's Palace in search of something.

When she was about to give up a sliver skin man walked into the room and said, "Lucy you got some splainin to do."

The blond turned away from the selves that she was searching and with a wicked smile replied, "Thats Queen Lucy to you Rumpel."

"So you finally knocked-off that jolly old soul of a father in law Deary?" Rumpel asked with glee in his voice.

With a bored tone and facial expression Lucy answered, "It was a necessary sacrifices."

"Does your husband see it that way?"

The new queen rolled her eyes. "Please like I care what Finnocente thinks. Besides he is to stupid to realize it was me who his father, the King and his fiddlers three."

Practically giggling Rumple said, "The King and his fiddlers three, you've been a very busy Queen." Walking over to his selves and straightening up his kick-knacks he asked, "Since we both know you didn't come to chat, may I ask what is it that you want?"

With a determined look Lucy answered, "I want the Dark Curse."

Intrigued the Dark One face her "All magic comes with a price Deary, are you prepared to pay it."

With a evil smirk Lucy replied, "Yes"

With a wave of his right hand a small scroll sat in his palm of his hand "The only thing I ask is that you keep this cures between these borders." And with a flick of his left hand a map appeared outlining the area. With Lucy's agreement the deal was struck.

~Gleek Upon a Time~

In the Kingdom of Rampion there was a celebration for the return of the lost Princess. The guest were all excited to welcome the misplaced Princess back home.

With the sound of the trumpets the guest moved to the sides of the ballroom creating a path from the grand staircase to thrones where the King and Queen sat. On the left side of the thrones stood the newly appointed Knights of Rampion and the Princesses best friends, all in their dress uniforms catching the eyes of many maidens. First was a tall ex-ninja named Mike, then a dark skinned man strapped with a mallet instead of a sword named Matt, and last but not least was the sandy hair guy with big lips who goes by Sam. To the right of the thrones stood the Princesses true love, the ruggedly handsome ex-thief Noah Eugene Fitzherbert.

Coming down the staircase was the lost Princesses. A vision of beauty with her long braided chocolat hair, her big shining hot-coco eyes, and the purple dress with the yellow floral pattern that fit her perfectly.

When she reached the thrones the King and Queen were on their feet hugging their daughter. After the hug the King look to his guest and said, "Our lost daughter Rapunzel has return let the celebration begin."

Then the band started playing kicking off the greatest party in Rampion history.

The party was in full swing. Mike and Matt were dancing like fools, Sam was flirting with some maidens, and Rapunzel and Noah were getting to know her parents when a cloud of dark blue smoke appeared. Emerging from the smoke was a tall blond woman in dark men's garb.

"Mother Gothel?!" Rapunzel said surprised

And as quick as a wip Rapunzel's four friends had their weapons out ready to fight.

Gothel put her hands up in surrender, "I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" Asked Noah sword still pointed at her.

Rapunzel sees the panic look on Mother Gothel's face. She motions for Noah to lower his sword and asked, "Gothel what's going on?"

"Lucy is activating the Dark Curse." Those who knew what she was talking about gasped, but seeing mostly puzzled looks Gothel went on, "It's the curse to end all curses. It takes away every shred of your happiness and puts you in your own personal hell."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Matt

But before Gothel could say anything Sam look towards a window and shouted, "Guys I think it's here."

And just as the words left his mouth purple smoke crashed through the window taking everything with it.

~Gleek Upon a Time~

In Lima, Ohio Rachel Berry, Mckinley High's choir geek, walked through the halls of alone, nobody noticing her except one person. Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mckinley High's self proclaimed badass, foot ball jock, and the schools top bully noticed Rachel because she was his favorite target.

Now today like any other day Puck dowsed Rachel with a cherry slushie and and laughed about it with his friends Mike and Matt. To most it looks like something you'd see in your average high school, but unlike most high schools this exact scene has been repeating for 38 years.

~Gleek Upon a Time~

Rumpelstiltskin was looking through the magic orb he had the Mad Hatter steal from Oz. He was happy to see that the curse took them to a land without magic, but was disappointed nobody seemed to be in control of it. Seeing that it partially worked he was even more determined to perfect it.

But what Rumpel didn't know was that since no one was in charge of this curse, it attached itself to Storybrook. So when Emma Swan comes to Storybrook and starts changing things they start to change in Lima to.


	2. Chapter 2: Somethings different

Gleek Upon a Time

Chapter 2: Somethings different

(In Storybrook Emma Swan has arrived and things start to change, but they're also changing in Lima.)

In Lima, Ohio Quinn Fabray woke up in a panic. Everything that happened in the Enchanted Forest came rushing back to her like stampeding pack of buffalo. Quinn Fabray, Mckinley's head Cheerio remembered everything, including the Dark One telling her, that her memories would be intact.

Of course gaining this new information did nothing to put the schools Head Bitch in a better mode. With brisk, angry movements she got ready for school determined to find out what happen to her enemies.

~Gleek Upon a Time~

(The Enchanted Forest)

In a Tall Tower in the middle of a forest Mother Gothel was preparing to make the three day journey to the market. While the chocolate haired beauty Rapunzel kept assuring her Mother that she would be fine.

"Rapunzel I stocked the cupboards with enough food and water for five days incase my tip takes longer than expected. I left you my book of simple spell just incase." Gothel cupped Rapunzels face with both hands, "Do you remember how to congor water?"

Batting the hands away Rapunzel answered, "Ma-ma I'll be fine, you've left me alone before."

Clasping the front of her dark blue cloak Gothel replied, "I know Ray, but i can't help but worry about my little flower."

They walked over to the window and Rapunzel lowered Gothel to the ground. "And remember Rapunzel don't leave the tower."

Once Gothel was out of sight Rapunzel leaned agentset the window and sighed, "Another day stuck in the tower."

~Gleek Upon a Time~

The day started out like any other for Rachel Berry. Waking up to find her dads already left for work, ate breakfast, shower, dressed for school. But then she stopped and looked at herself in her floor length mirror and studied her self. "_Why do I always wear these ugly sweaters. And my hair is all straight and boring"_ But before Rachel could ponder about her style, she glimpsed at her clock and realized she was running late.

At school things seemed off. Rachel couldn't figure out why they did and she had trouble putting it in the back of her mind. While walking down the halls Rachel notice a new flyer on the club board. It was a flyer for a glee club "New Directions" and just as she finished signing her name Rachel felt the familiar cold sting of a slushie.

Rachel expected to hear Puck's friends laughing but heard nothing. She looked over in their direction. Matt just gave Puck this confused look while Mike gave her this apologetic look, and that off feeling Rachel was having came back.

Brushing it aside Rachel went to her locker to get her spare clothes. Closing the locker she yelped. Behind the locker door was Mike offering her a towel.

"Umm, thank-you… Mike?" She said confused by his action.

Mike gave her a small smile and walked away.

When Rachel was walking to the restroom, she notice Quinn Fabray glaring at her. Which only increased the off feeling.

~Gleek Upon a Time~

(Enchanted Forest)

Flynn Rider, the ruggedly handsome, hazel eyed thief was running away from some merchant he swindled, when he heard the loveliest singing voice he ever heard. Without thinking Flynn followed the voice, which lead him to a tall tower in the middle of nowhere.

Enchanted by the voice Flynn walked up to the tower and shouted, "HELLO, is anybody up there?"

Flynn's heart skipped a beat when he saw a beautiful young woman looking out the window.

~Gleek Upon a Time~

(Audition)

Rachel waited patiently for her turn to audition. The first to go was Mercedes Jones, the heavy-set black "Diva", Artie the wheelchair kid, Tina the stuttering goth asian chick, and Kurt the schools gay kid.

"Thank-you Kurt that was very good." Mr. Schue looked down at his clipboard, "Last but not least is Rachel Berry."

Putting on her show smile Rachel walked up to the stage, handed some sheet music to the pianoman, and then went to the mike. "Hello I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing _"When Will My Life Begin?"_ from Tangled."

Rachel took a deep breath, nodded to the pianoman, Brad, and began to sing.

" _7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Puck was walking down the hall with Mike and Matt, when he heard a voice that he could only describe as magical, singing. Without thinking Puck follows the singing. Confused at their friends behavior Matt and Mike followed him and as they got closer they to started to hear this magical voice. When they reached the auditorium they were all shocked to find that the source of the voice was Rachel Berry the girl Puck Slushies everyday.

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more,_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll brush and brush,_

_and brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?"_

"MY GOD that was amazing!" Exclaimed Matt.

Surprised Rachel looked out to the audience and saw Mike and Matt, with smiles on their faces, speed walking towards the stag.

Mike nodded in agreement with Matt and said, "I KNOW RIGHT, she sounded like a Disney Princess."

Blushing Rachel replied, "Thank-you Matthew, Michael." Smiling at the two football players standing on either side of her.

"Hey Matt, how cool would it be if she was a Disney Princess?" Mike asked.

With wide eyes and excited smile Matt answered, "That would be awesome! She would be able to control animals with her voice and make them do chores, make clothes, and stuff."

Mike equally as wide eyed and excited, "That would be so cool!" Then Mike looked at Rachel, "Hey Rach, do birds and mice help you get dress in the morning?"

Rachel didn't know why but for some reason she felt comfortable with the two of them. She gave them a sly smile and replied, "If you want to know my morning routine, you'll have to take me on a couple of dates first."

Mr. Schue chuckled at the shocked jocks expressions, "Well it looks like I found our new glee club leader."

"Really?" Rachel asked with a bright smile.

"Well, who better than a princess to lead the choir." Mr. Schue replied as he walked out of the auditorium.

Putting her sheet music away Rachel asked, "So what brought two popular football players to Glee tryouts?"

"Well Puck, Matt, and I where going to football practice when-"

"Where is Puck?" asked Matt interrupting Mike.

Mike was about to text Puck when he saw the time on his phone, "Shit we're late for practice." as they ran Mike Shouted, "See you later Rach."

With a skip in her step Rachel made her way to the parking lot, happy with the days events. She became leader of a new club and might have made two new friends.


End file.
